With Your Back Against A Wall
by Sorn The Lucifer's Angel
Summary: Trad. OneShot. Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé ce que ça faisait d'avoir son dos contre mur de pierre ?


**Disclaimer:** Rien ne m'appartient. L'univers et les personnages sont à J.K. Rowling, l'histoire est à KawaiiTenshi27, je ne suis que la traductrice.

**Warning:** One-shot. Slash, acceptez ou dégagez.

**With Your Back Against a Wall**

Vous êtes-vous jamais demandé comment se ressentait un mur de pierre ? C'est dur, très dur, et froid. Il y a des pierres dedans, évidemment, mais elles ne sont _vraiment_ pas aplanies entre elles, alors les bords s'enfoncent dans les endroits les plus gênants...Savez-vous à quel point ça fait mal d'avoir une pierre pressée dans le creux de votre dos ? Ou dans un endroit qui n'est pas _tout à fait_ au milieu de vos omoplates, mais presque ? Au final, c'est assez inconfortable. Au cas où vous vous posiez la question.

Moi-même je n'ai jamais beaucoup songé aux murs, et encore moins à comment s'en ressent un. C'était...juste il y a quelques secondes quand je me suis retrouvé plaqué sans cérémonie contre celui-ci. Ce n'est pas une chouette situation. Je ne la recommanderais pas. En particulier quand la personne qui vous a mis là a ses mains autour de votre gorge et vous regarde d'un air venimeux avec les yeux les plus meurtriers qui soit.

Peut-être que je devrais commencer depuis le début.

Salut, c'est Sirius ! Sirius Black, le gars appuyé contre le mur. Si vous me connaissez déjà, vous êtes libre de passer l'introduction. Pour ceux d'entre vous qui ne me connaissent pas, je veux que ce soit comme un coup de foudre **(1)**. Je suis grand, sombre, et beau. Non, vraiment, je le suis. Je fais à peu près un mètre quatre-vingt, ou je l'étais la dernière fois que je me suis mesuré, ce qui remonte à il y a assez longtemps – je suis sûr que j'ai dépassé le mètre quatre-vingt trois à présent. J'ai les cheveux noirs, que j'ai laissé pousser tard, ils m'arrivent presque aux épaules à présent. Mes yeux sont gris. J'ai toujours mon bronzage de l'été passé, qui a assez bien tourné...le bronzage tout comme l'été, en fait.

J'ai seize ans, je vais sur mes dix-sept (et si vous commencez à chanter, je devrais compromettre ce truc de "coup de foudre" en vous tuant de manière horrible), alors, naturellement, je suis au sommet du monde. Seulement...je ne le suis pas, pour le moment, puisque la vie se fait lentement étrangler loin de moi. Mais nous allons y venir. Retour à la merveilleuse chose que je suis.

Je suis un sorcier, né et de lignée. De bonne lignée, au départ. J'ai le permis sur mon collier et tout, me proclamant de pure lignée, et un sang pur. La Noble Et Très Ancienne Maison des Black, pour être exact (hey, ça rime !). Je ne plaisante pas à propos du collier, l'un dans l'autre, même si je ne le porte pas réellement. Mes amis pensaient que ça pourrait être une chouette blague de me mettre un collier quand ils ont découvert que je me transformais en chien. Parce que, oui, je suis un véritable animagus ! N'êtes-vous pas fiers de moi ? Je sais que je le suis. Et c'était entièrement pour aider mon ami. Ne suis-je pas aimable ? Et attentionné ? Et loyal ? (Oui, oui, faîtes vos blagues sur les chiens, je les ai déjà toutes entendues de toute façon.)

Bien, en réalité, c'est là que cette histoire commence. L'histoire de ma personne en train d'être tué avec mon dos contre un mur, je veux dire. Je suppose que je pourrais remonter encore bien plus loin, mais là où ça commence réellement, c'est quand j'ai confronté mon ami au fait d'être un loup-garou. S'il vous plaît, ne paniquez pas, c'est vraiment le garçon le plus gentil que vous pourriez jamais rencontrer...excepté, bien sûr, quand il essaie de vous tuer, mais, vraiment, ce n'est pas sa faute.

Vous voyez, quand j'ai commencé cette école (je vais au collège Poudlard, école de Sorcellerie, vous l'ai-je dit ?), je me suis fait trois grands amis : James Potter, Peter Pettigrow, et Remus Lupin – le loup-garou. A ce moment-là, pendant la deuxième année, James, Peter et moi avons découvert que Remus ne retournait pas chez lui pour voir sa mère malade tous les mois. Non, il se promenait tout crocs dehors et couvert de fourrure et déchirait tout en lambeaux. Bien, naturellement, nous avons conclu que nous devions lui dire que nous savions, et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, j'ai écopé du boulot. Il ne l'a pas trop bien pris, mais finalement, je l'ai convaincu que nous n'allions pas le virer du dortoir avec des fourches. Après ça, nous trois (pas Remus, évidement) avons décidé de devenir des animagi. Les loups-garous, comme je suis sûr que vous le savez, sont uniquement dangereux pour les humains, alors nous avons supposé que si nous étions des animaux, nous pourrions rester en sa compagnie. C'était aussi un peu pour s'amuser, mais ça, c'est hors sujet.

Le processus n'était pas de tout pistolets et roses **(2)**...bon, peut-être de quelques pistolets, et de quelques roses _vraiment_ épineuses, mais, la plupart du temps, c'était juste dur comme des vieilles chaussures...euh...c'est le chien en moi qui ressort. Désolé. Quoiqu'il en soit, nous avons finalement réussi pendant notre cinquième année (c'était l'année dernière, pour ceux d'entre vous qui essaient de faire des maths). James se transforme en cerf, Peter en rat et moi en chien. Rem était ému jusqu'aux larmes. C'est vrai, il a réellement pleuré. Bon d'accord, au début, il brûlait de colère, disant que nous serions tous envoyés à Azkaban pour activités illégales, mais après être passé par-dessus _ça_, il a éclaté en sanglots, disant qu'il avait les meilleurs amis dont il pouvait rêver et qu'il ne nous méritait pas. Les meilleurs amis qu'il pourrait jamais avoir, c'était nous.

Bien, les choses sont allées pour le mieux pendant environ un an. Nous naviguions le long des pleines lunes avec un coup de vent. Mais alors, nous avons heurté un iceberg. Et c'était comme dans cette histoire, vous savez de laquelle je parle. Où ils pouvaient seulement en voir le sommet, mais sous l'eau il était vraiment énorme, et il a coulé cet énorme bateau et tous ces gens ont péri. Celle-là. Ouais. Nous avons percuté cet iceberg. Et laissez-moi vous dire que couler n'est pas amusant.

Vous voyez, il y a ce gars dans notre année à l'école qui est un complet...bon, nous ne l'aimons pas beaucoup, disons-le de cette manière. Il ne nous apprécie pas non plus, alors ce n'est pas comme si nous nous acharnions sur lui ou n'importe quoi. Il est simplement aussi méchant envers nous que nous le sommes envers lui, ainsi il est totalement justifié que nous le faisions passer pour le...euh...l'imbécile qu'il est à chaque occasion que nous avons. Vraiment. Complètement justifié. Et cette...euh...hostilité entre cette...personne et notre groupe d'amis (nous nous nommons les Maraudeurs, c'est cool hein ?) dure depuis des années.

Bon, il y a quelques jours cette...personne...a dit des choses très impardonnables sur mon ami Remus en ma présence, et j'étais, naturellement, mécontent de ça. Alors, comme on aurait pu le prévoir, je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait "aller se faire voir où le soleil ne brille pas". C'est la réplique exacte. Et bien, il n'a pas apprécié la remarque, et en a rajouté un peu plus de son côté, et, bien que j'étais légitimement en colère, j'ai fait quelque que je n'aurais _pas_ dû faire. Je le répète, je n'aurais _pas_ dû faire ça, et je le réalise à présent, et, alors que ma vie défile devant mes yeux, je comprends pleinement que _je n'aurais pas dû faire ça_. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment _désolé.

J'ai dit à cette...personne...comment découvrir où mon ami Remus se rendait à chaque pleine lune. _Pas bien._

Heureusement (je suppose), James a sauvé la...personne.

Cependant, Remus a découvert ce que j'avais fait dès qu'il s'est réveillé après être revenu à son état sans-crocs-et-fourrure. Je suis resté hors de son chemin pendant qu'il se rétablissait, comme n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit l'aurait fait je suppose. Il n'est pas conseillé de vous embrouiller avec des loups-garous enragés. Vous ne savez jamais ce qui peut se passer.

Et je ne pouvais pas supporter de lui faire face. Vous voyez, j'ai délaissé une petite partie en vous contant mon récit (récit, queue, j'ai saisi, haha, très drôle, on peut continuer ? **(3)**). Vous voyez, cette petite partie (très petite, sincèrement ! Je le jure ! Je le jure solennellement !) a à voir avec mon cher ami loup-garou et moi-même. Même s'il s'agit plus de moi-même étant donné que Remus n'en a aucune idée.

Je l'aime.

Vraiment. Pas comme un ami. Bon, ok, je l'aime comme un ami, mais aussi...aussi...aussi comme plus qu'un ami. Je veux dire...je suis _amoureux_ de lui. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis...woaw, je ne peux même pas m'en rappeler. Au moins depuis la deuxième année. C'est pourquoi je voulais faire quelque chose comme devenir des animagi, comme ça nous pourrions l'aider. Je _devais_ faire _quelque chose_ pour l'aider.

Alors, je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment une si petite partie que ça après tout, hein ?

Mais assez de ça. Il n'en sortira jamais rien, parce que je suis sur le point de mourir.

Vous voyez, j'ai entendu dire que Rem s'était rétabli, et j'ai décidé de faire face à mes peurs et de le voir à l'infirmerie pour lui dire à quel point j'étais incroyablement désolé...à quel point je le suis...mais, hm, ça n'a pas tout à fait marché comme je l'avais prévu.

Vous voyez, à environ mi-chemin de l'infirmerie, quelque chose m'a frappé.

C'était un poing d'ailleurs, au cas où vous imaginiez quelque chose de plus glorieux, comme un brillant plan de quelque sorte. Je pensais le "quelque chose m'a frappé" très littéralement.

Bien, naturellement, je n'étais pas ravi d'être frappé, alors je me suis retourné et qui se trouvait derrière moi, furieux ? Mais mon cher Remus bien sûr. Il n'avait pas l'air aussi heureux de me voir que je l'aurais voulu. Pour le dire de manière édulcorée. Pour exprimer sa gratitude envers mon erreur d'il y a quelques jours, il m'a refrappé. Plusieurs fois, en vérité, et vous _savez_ que je ne pourrais pas décemment lui retourner les coups, pas sérieusement en tout cas (ne le dîtes même pas, je HAIS les jeux de mot sur mon nom **(4)**). Nous nous battions parfois, mais jamais avec l'intention de faire mal, et, cette fois, il voulait _définitivement_ me faire mal. J'ai essayé de l'écarter, mais ça ne m'a pas beaucoup aidé. Ensuite, il s'est lancé sur moi, me plaquant contre le mur, les mains autour de mon cou, et voilà où nous en sommes.

Vous vous sentez dépassés ?

Le décor est planté, et je me surprends à songer à plusieurs choses. La première et, étant donné les circonstances, la moins importante, est comment on se sent avec son dos contre un mur. La seconde est _pourquoi j'ai fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que de dire à cette...personne...comment voir Remus pendant la pleine lune ? _La troisième, que je considère comme la plus importante, est si je suis capable ou non de produire un son assez cohérent avec ma gorge en train de se faire étrangler de dire à cette incroyable créature que je l'aime...avant de mourir.

« Euh t'ai..euh. »

Woaw, comme ça sonne bien. Dans un sens où ça n'est _vraiment_ pas le cas.

Les féroces yeux ambrés clignent, et les doigts écrasant ma peau desserrent un peu leur étreinte, puis une main me libère. L'autre me garde en place.

Est-ce qu'il m'a compris ?

Une main s'abat sur mon visage et j'ai l'impression que mon œil va me sortir de la tête.

« Je devrais te tuer correctement, » gronde-t-il. Il me tient toujours contre le mur avec une main. Je devrais probablement lui en être reconnaissant, je ne pense pas que je pourrais me tenir debout seul au point où j'en suis. Respirer me fait mal.

Mes yeux me piquent. Ce n'est pas bon. Je ne suis pas supposé pleurer. Les Black ne pleurent pas.

Je me demande quelle sorte de douleur a causé les larmes, si c'était physique ou mental. Peut-être les deux. Je suis certainement blessé de partout (encore une fois : ce n'est pas super de se faire balancer contre un mur), mais savoir qu'il me hait profondément est pire que tout ce que mon corps a souffert en ces derniers instants.

Les yeux ambrés qui fusillent les miens clignent rapidement, et je crois qu'ils scintillent, mais c'est difficile de voir à travers mes propres larmes...et le fait que je pense que je suis en train de développer un magnifique œil au beurre noir.

Il est temps de réessayer.

« Rem, » parviens-je à sortir par ma gorge maltraitée. « Rem...je dois te dire...je t'aime. »

C'est stupide ce que je viens de dire, hein ? Soyez honnêtes avec moi. Je peux le supporter. Non. J'ai changé d'avis. Ménagez-moi. S'il vous plaît. Je ne peux pas supporter la vérité.

Les yeux ambrés clignent encore une fois, puis se rapprochent, et, soudain, une paire de lèvres sont écrasées contre les miennes. La main a délaissé ma gorge et est maintenant emmêlée dans mes cheveux, et l'autre main a glissé entre moi et le mur et se glisse sous ma chemise. Sa langue taquine ma lèvre fendue et...oh, tout ça est tellement..._où est-ce qu'il a appris à embrasser ?_

Et soudain, c'est fini.

Il s'écarte légèrement, ses mains toujours dans mes cheveux et chaudes contre la peau de mon dos.

« Ne me trahis plus jamais, » murmure-t-il, la voix rauque.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, je secoue la tête. « Plus jamais. »

« Tu m'aimes ? »

« Toujours. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et il m'embrasse à nouveau, et tout le reste disparaît. C'est juste Remus. C'est juste nous deux.

Et je réalise, si on se fait embrasser par un loup-garou passionné, ce n'est vraiment pas si mal de le faire avec son dos contre un mur.

**Fin**

**(1) Note de l'auteur : C'est ainsi que Lestat se présente dans **_**Memnoch le Démon**_** d'Anne Rice. (S'il vous plaît, notez que cette intro n'est PAS basée sur quelque chose d'Anne Rice, je sais qu'elle n'aime pas ça. C'est juste cette phrase qui est influencée par son magnifique travail).**

**(2) "****The process wasn't all guns and roses", jeu de mot sur le célèbre groupe bien sûr.**

**(3) Récit (****tale) et queue (tail) se prononcent de la même manière en anglais. Jeu de mot intraduisible en français bien entendu.**

**(4) Sirius se prononce de la même manière que "serious" (sérieux) donc seriously (sérieusement) sonne comme Siriusly...Qui n'a jamais vu ce jeu de mot anglais ?**

**Note de l'auteur:** Voilà, il est 4h du matin, et je ne sais pas d'où c'est venu, j'étais tout simplement obsédée par cette idée de Rem qui pousse Siry contre un mur et qui l'embrasse. Ce n'était pas censé être violent...mais bon...J'aime vraiment l'image (l'image originale, je veux dire), et je l'avais déjà utilisé dans une fic, et je pourrais peut-être l'utiliser dans une autre. Ça me rend heureuse. Désolé si vous n'aimez pas ça, et j'admets que ça n'a pas été édité (encore une fois, 4h du mat') mais si au contraire, vous aimez, s'il vous plaît, reviewez !

**Note de la traductrice** : Après beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup de temps, voici enfin With Your Back Against A Wall ! Ça fait des mois que j'ai traduit cet OS mais ayant eu des bêtas complètement surmenées, pas moyen d'être corrigée...KawaiiTenshi27 n'a pas encore répondu à ma demande pour traduire cet OS (elle aussi est surmenée, décidément) mais comme j'ai déjà travaillé sur plusieurs de ses fics, je pense que ça ne posera aucun problème...mais au cas où, je vous préviens qu'il est possible qu'elle refuse et que je doive supprimer cette fic.

**Merci à Zazo et Tayplayrock pour avoir corrigé cet OS !**

**Sorn**


End file.
